Talk:G11
The G11 an smg in Black ops Look at the contracts it said that one of the challeneges was might of the smg or something like that and it wasnt in the list of ARs its just said classified that would mean that if the g11 isnt that classified gun theres still one AR we dont know.Sgt Sprinkles 20:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :A challenge for the Gunship appears on that screen as well, so I guess the Gunship must be an SMG as well. Darkman 4 19:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Lmao --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Interesting, ever since I heard the G11 was ingame, I imagined it as "The P90 of Black Ops" due to that unusually high magazine (did my research). But we will not know until the game is released. I wonder if the G11 does as advertised (3 round burst at 2000 rpm) Ferrariguy1000 02:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ^ and the fact that it reloads by the top 19:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I think "Gunship" is maybe get a gunship with the G11. The contract is "King of the SMG" so it would be weird if this was an assualt rifle. About the 2200 rpm, I doubt it. The max RoF for WaW and MW2 was about 1250-1300 rpm. 01:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The G11 is an assault rifle, so calling it a SMG is retarded. And it is still a video game. It could be 2K RPM for all we know. The user seemed to waste his magazine by spraying pretty fast... Slowrider7 01:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :IRL, the G11 did have very high ROF, moreso in burst mode than full-auto. YuriKaslov 01:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :The "Lego Launcher" has a rate of fire at 2200 RPM for burst and 550 RPM full auto. But at 2200 RPM, all you should hear and see should look as if it is firing at single shot only with triple recoil, so the G11 isn't really firing at 2200 RPM in Black Ops (or at least visually) Ferrariguy1000 00:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, they HAVE called the AKS-74u a submachine gun... Anything's possible in the magical world of developer assumption. Mr. Pie 01:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Is it really overpowered? I've never been a fan of burst guns (with the exception of the M16's w/ grenade launchers and that sexy heat shield), but people say that they are too pwerful. Especially this one. But it seems to be quite balanced to me. Even with sleigh of hand, the reload is like 5 seconds. That is one helluva long reload for an assault rifle. And to top that off, it is the last unlocked assault rifle. It seems more balanced than the FAMAS, right? Ferrariguy1000 01:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :How can anyone say it's OP before the game even comes out? 02:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Good point :D :just pointing things out. Ferrariguy1000 02:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : Bursts were just overpowered with stopping power. Now every bullet in the burst has to hit to kill (atleast that what it looks like). Miss 1 bullet and any other auto will beat you in Black Ops. In MW2, stopping power just made these snipers. Soooooooooooo no I don't think they'll be OP in this game. 20:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) It shouldn't be overpowered, it seems like it has great accuracy and that it takes 2 or maybe 3 burst, that's to balance it out with the postitives like that it has amazing accuracy and that it has a huge amount of ammo.In MW2 the M16A4, FAMAS, and even the M93 Raffica take 1 to 2 burst, that's more OP than the M16 and G11 of Black Ops. So no it doesn't seem to be OP. - The Asian Gangsta' 10:17pm, September 11, 2010 I've noticed that the weapon took 2 (almost 3) seconds to do an empty reload with sleight of hand in a video. Since SoH cuts reload time in half, the standard empty reload for this weapon would be 5-6 seconds. That's quite long for an assault rifle but I think it balances the G11's high magazine. To see the reload, got to 2:33 on this video. LITE992 19:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Probably does have a long reload to balance it's large magazine. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC)